1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to high speed data communications wherein signal information is processed both in digital and analog forms. More specifically, the invention is related to a digital to analog data converter integrated circuit, which solves problems associated with integration density, power consumption, and data transmission protocol compatibility for central office digital subscriber line circuit cards.